B2ST FACEBOOK'AN
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Bagaimana yaah bila para member BEAST punya Facebook ? apakah mereka akan aLay ?


**Title : B2ST FACEBOOK'AN**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : KOMEDI ALA KADARNYA**

**Casts : BEAST**

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

_**Jika lau , member B2ST punya FB . Dan selalu masang status Gaje**_

**DJ = DujunLeader Guanteng**

**JH = JokerRapperCeedangJomblo**

**HS = SiiCantik Seungie**

**YS = Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob**

**GK = Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh**

**DW = Woonie SangPangeran**

**B2ST FACEBOOK'AN**

**Chapter 1**

**Status**

**Woonie SangPangeran**

Bosaan woonie pengen ngapain ya….? #Muangap selebar KudaNiel

**5minute ago - Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob and 1500000 like this – 240 comments**

**comment :**

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **woonie bosan yaa ? sini-sini hyung peluk trus main yuuk #senyum 100 watt

**SiiCantik Seungie : **Dari pada gak ada kerjaan mending bantu gue masak

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **mending maen sama seobbie-hyung dari pada masak sama seungie-hyung. Kita kan namja masa' masak siiiih #nge-deathglate-Hyunseung

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **HADOOOH kenapa ribut siiih kalian ! semedi (?) gue kan keganggu ….. #bawa golok

**SiiCantik Seungie : **apa maksud mu **Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob ** Kenapa memangnya klo namja pandai masaak , MASALAH BUAT LOOOHH #BawaSpatulaAndalan

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **Masalah bangeeet. Dari pada masak mending….

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **Mending apa hyung ? # duduk Anteng (?)

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **Mending woonie kita main rumah-rumahan yoook …#smile

**Woonie SangPangeran : **WHATTTTT….! ! (ngeluarin apiii dari idung ) gak ada saran yang bener =_="""" # jantung gue kumat

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **Gue gak ikutan ahhh… ada yang mau ngamuk …. # kabooorr pake karpet Aladin

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob **dan **SiiCantik Seungie : **KABOOOOORRRR….!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Status**

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo**

New Yeoja …. ^^

**1 minute ago Woonie SangPangeran dan 300000000 like This -150000 Unlike – 120 comments**

**comment :**

**Woonie SangPangeran : **Uwaaa ada yang lagii bahagia niiic # siul-siul Gaje

**DujunLeader Guanteng : **Iya niic Gue sebagai leader juga gak tau kabar niicc untung gue sempet buka FB jadi tau niic beritanya # garuk-garuk kepala

**Woonie SangPangeran : **iyaa hyung kita semua gak ada yang tau

**SiiCantik Seungie **dan **Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **CHUKHAEE BUAT JOKER…..^^ Prook prook

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : ** selamat ya Joker-hyung . ditunggu traktirannya OK

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo : **Gomawo chingudeul ….. # membungkuk

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **jadi siapa yeoja barumu ? apakah sexy # mikir yadong

**SiiCantik Seungie : **YAAAKK ! Kiki jangan mikir yang macem – macem # nampar gikwang

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo : **dia cantik , sexy , tapi pemalu banget sayangnya . Pengennya main belakangan # merah merona

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **weeehh berarti diam2 menghanyutkan yeoja baru hyung

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo :** iya hehehe…. Tapi kebiasaan buruknya selalu keluar malam … T_T

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **Maksud mu hyung ? celingak – celinguk

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo : **dia suka keluar dan berkeliaran malam hari. Katanya dia gak suka siang . dia suka keluar malam2 dan duduk manis tuuuuh di deket pohon gak jauh dari dorm kita

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh : **kok perasaaan ku gak enak ya sama yeoja baru hyung …. #merindingDisko

**Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **iya aku juga kook jadi masuk angina niih … HUWEEEEEE

**Woonie SangPangeran **: memang siapa nama yeoja hyung..? woonie penasaran niiicc

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo : **namanya si manis Kun Ti Lanaks….

**Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh, Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob : **APAAAA KUNTILANAKK …. # KABOOOR

**Woonie SangPangeran : ** UWAAAAAAA…!

**DujunLeader Guanteng : ** KABUR BARENG **Gikwang ciiBibirSekSeh, Pangeran ImueetCumaYoseob**

**SiiCantik Seungie : **nyiapin yasin ma tasbih disekitar =_+

**JokerRapperCeedangJomblo : **ada apa siih kalian kok jadi parno gitu . hey kau cantik jangan di atas pohon terus sini duduk disamping oppa …..

**TeBeCe**


End file.
